


An (Un)Lucky Prank

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Danganronpa Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Up to his usual schemes, Monokuma has conjured up some "despair" in the form of unexpected pregnancies. Although sudden, Makoto and Nagito have taken to it well and find themselves enjoying it in the meantime.





	An (Un)Lucky Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has actually been written since July, after the commission (done by silkyomega) a friend of mine got for me came in. While I said I wouldn't do a fic for it, I caved and wrote it. After writing another DR mpreg fic (which will go up shortly after this one), I decided I wanted to post this one first. I hope you enjoy!

While the tone of the Hope’s Peak Academy campus had always been business as usual, mischief had been in the air for quite some time. Several months ago, Monokuma, a talking robotic bear, had appeared at Hope’s Peak causing “despair”. However, said despair was typically petty pranks, and was not too horrific. The nature of Monokuma’s game changed one day when he decided to play a different “prank”. This “prank” was pulled on the school’s couples, which allowed them, regardless of the relationship, to get pregnant.

Monokuma’s trick ended up befalling several couples, mostly notably the gay relationships. Naturally, there were protests from the students, but Monokuma said that he would take care of those who were now “with child.” At first, the newly pregnant students were in disbelief, but after seeing the quality of care they received for checkups, and the other services provided to them, they were impressed with the amount of effort Monokuma had put into their prenatal care.

One of the more prominent relationships of the school at that point had been that of Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi’s. The two luckiest students of the school appeared to have had bad luck strike them when both of them became pregnant, but the couple took it in stride. Many times, while discussing their future plans, the two would bring up children. Unable to bear them naturally, they had talked about other options available to them, such as adoption or surrogacy. While the sudden announcement that they were both pregnant was a shock, it was just a kickstart to their future plans. The two were then as happy as could be as time progressed.

*

*

*

“Makoto?”

Makoto looked up from the cards he had in his hand. His boyfriend, Nagito, was looking at him expectantly while also holding his own cards. It was then Makoto realized he had lost himself in thought in what had occurred over the past few months. He remembered that the two were in his dorm playing a game of Go Fish. He also had felt a kick from within his womb, which he then rubbed.

“Sorry, pregnancy brain.” Makoto said.  
“That’s alright!” Nagito replied. “I just wanted to make sure you were still in the game. Now, do you have any threes?”  
“No, go fish.”

Nagito then fished out a card from the pile on the table. By a great stroke of luck, it was a three, and he then set aside his completed “book” of cards as the game continued on.

However, while determining what card to go after next, Makoto snuck a look at his lover’s bump, and then at his own. Nagito’s was bigger, and that was because he was carrying twin boys. Makoto’s was still just as large, but he was nearing full term with a single girl. The underside of their bellies hung out from their shirts, and their pants almost always had to be popped open, since the one thing Monokuma had not provided was a set of maternity clothes. The words of Monokuma echoed in Makoto’s mind as the bear had wanted to “make them feel _some_ despair” during the pregnancy, which meant not having clothes that fit. Makoto, Nagito, and the others made do, but it was more annoying than despairing as Monokuma had hoped.

“Okay, um…” Makoto then began. “Do you have any fives?”  
“Yeah. Here you go.” Nagito said, handing his cards over.

As Nagito did, he had run out of cards, and the stock pile was out. The couple then counted the “books” they had. After counting, it turned out that Nagito had the most books by one.

“How lucky!” Nagito exclaimed.  
“Congratulations.” Makoto said.  
“You remember our deal, right?”

Makoto then nodded, and blushed a little bit. The deal they had made beforehand was that the loser would have to lift their shirt up, and the winner would kiss their bump. Makoto then grabbed the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up over his bump. Nagito then began to awkwardly lower himself around his bump to the ground so that he was on his knees. Moving closer to Makoto’s bump, he planted a kiss on it. Makoto was still blushing, and was happy with this outcome. While he was playing seriously, he had hoped that Nagito won. Makoto loved Nagito’s soft kisses, even more so when he kissed Makoto’s bump.

Nagito giggled. “Looks like she liked it.”

Makoto felt movement and saw it as he looked down at his bump, and also giggled.

“She likes when her daddy does that.” Makoto replied.  
“Oh?” Nagito said.

Nagito then began to plant several more kisses onto Makoto’s bump, which caused Makoto to laugh again. Eventually, Nagito stopped, and began stroking Makoto’s bump.

“So, what should we do now?” Nagito asked. “It’s still too early to head to the cafeteria for dinner.”  
“Well, we could always lay on the bed.” Makoto replied. “Maybe take a nap?”  
“I’d really like to keep stroking your bump some more, if that’s alright.”  
“Only if you give it another kiss or two.”

Nagito grinned, and planted another quick kiss on it. Makoto then got up, and helped Nagito up. Holding his hand, Makoto led Nagito to the bed. They both got in, lying on their sides facing each other. The couple flashed each other a smile as they lay there. Nagito kept his promise and began to stroke Makoto’s bump as they laid there. It felt nice and comforting to Makoto, and soon enough, he felt himself falling asleep.


End file.
